Sobre os olhos
by Kimisa
Summary: Como de costume o Going Merry está animado, o capitão agitado, corre de um lado ao outro, mas sua navegadora repara algo incomum. Luffy x Nami


**Sobre os olhos.**

. Primeira fanfic de One Piece, personagens levemente descaracterizados, mas eu não sou o Oda, então eles nunca serão totalmente bons. xD

. E por falar no mestre, One Piece pertence ao grande Eiichiro Oda e blá, eu não tenho nenhum direito sobre coisa nenhuma... *deprimida*

. Por fim, quero aumentar a quantidade de fanfics do casal LuffyxNami em português! Então me ajudem a melhorar comentando o que acharam! ;D

_(Kimisa Hanagiri)_

_

* * *

_O mar estava calmo, mas a navegadora sabia que não podia se descuidar na Grand Line. Ela estava pronta para agir ao menor sinal de problema, contudo, enquanto nada acontecia, ela continuaria lendo seu jornal em paz.

Ela distraiu-se um minuto, observando seus amigos ao redor. A historiadora ao seu lado lia compenetrada, como de costume. Nami passou os olhos pelo Going Merry, Zoro dormia encostado na borda do barco, Sanji estava na cozinha, preparando o almoço e os outros três não estavam à vista, provavelmente pescando na parte de trás. Por sorte eles estavam quietos, estranhamente quietos.

A ruiva agradeceu por esse momento de paz. Deitou seus olhos na próxima matéria, mas logo outra coisa chamou sua atenção. Luffy, Ussop e Chopper passaram correndo por elas, Robin nem pareceu notá-los. Os três voltaram, ainda correndo e agora gritando e rindo alto. Continuaram de um lado a outro com a mesma empogação. Nami perdeu a paciência, não conseguia se concetrar para ler com todo aquele barulho.

- Vocês três... FIQUEM QUIETOS! – ela gritou, irritada. Eles continuaram como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Ah... eu não sei como eles conseguem... – ela suspirou, apoiando as mãos sobre o rosto e balançando a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação. Robin deu-lhe um sorriso.

- Navegadora-san, já deveria estar acostumada com a tripulação. – sua voz era calma e ela olhava atenciosa. – Embora eu também me espante com a disposição deles.

- Vou aproveitar melhor as horas que eles passam dormindo. – ambas riram.

A mulher ruiva voltou a observá-los, Robin dispensou um olhar aos três que corriam e ao garoto dos cabelos verdes que dormia no convés, mas rapidamente voltou ao seu livro. O capitão corria e se pendurava no mastro, os outros dois tentavam acompanhá-lo. Passaram correndo próximos a elas e depois sobre o espadachim adormecido, acordando-o ao pisar nele. Zoro enraivecido começou a persegui-los, deixando a brincadeira mais animada na opinião de Luffy.

- Nami-san! Robin-chan! O almoço está... guh! – Sanji, que fora atropelado ao sair da cozinha, passou a correr atrás dos outros também. Até a historiadora passou a observá-los, divertida.

O loiro e o de cabelos verdes começaram a discutir, os outros três aproveitaram pra fugir. Nami via tudo, mal acreditando no que havia se metido.

- Chega! – ela enfim levantou, socando o cozinheiro e o ex-caçador de recompensas na cabeça, deixando-os caídos no chão e seguindo atrás das próximas vítimas. Minutos depois ela voltou e virando-se para a morena, sorriu. - Vamos almoçar?

----------------------------------------------------

O grupo comia, conversando alto, cinco deles com machucados na cabeça.

- Luffy! Isso é meu! – Ussop gritava em vão, tentando pegar a carne que o capitão segurava.

Nami notou, com estranheza, que os movimentos de Luffy estavam lentos, ao menos se comparados com normalmente, afinal Ussop conseguira pegar a comida de volta, algo quase impossível de se fazer. Prestou atenção ao futuro rei dos piratas, por baixo de seu característico chapéu de palha pôde ver que sua franja começava a lhe tapar os olhos, seu cabelo estava mais comprido, chegando à base de seu pescoço. Era incrível que ele não percebesse algo tão incômodo, provavelmente era idiota demais pra descobrir o que havia de estranho. A navegadora decidiu, depois do almoço iria fazer algo a respeito.

----------------------------------------------------

Todos voltaram a suas atividades, Zoro ocupara o lugar da ruiva, cochilando na espreguiçadeira dela, ao lado de Robin. Sanji lavava os pratos, Ussop estava fazendo novos experimentos para suas armas e Chopper o ajudava. Luffy olhava o mar de seu lugar favorito, a cabeça do Going Merry.

Nami se aproximou do capitão. Ele parecia tão calmo, de olhos fechados e um sorriso no rosto, apreciando o vento. Abriu-os quando ela chegou mais perto.

- Oi, Nami! – ele sorriu como de costume, um sorriso anormalmente largo, a garota riu desse pensamento.

- Luffy, seu cabelo não está te incomodando? – ele virou no seu lugar, sentado de frente pra ela, a ruiva pôs a mão naqueles fios pretos, puxando-os entre o polegar e o indicador, para medir o comprimento. – Está muito comprido, sobre os olhos já. Não está atrapalhando sua visão?

- Uhn... Não tinha reparado nisso. – ele era muito distraído em algumas situações. – É, acho que está me atrapalhando um pouco. – ele balançou a cabeça, bagunçando o cabelo, ambos riram.

- Vem, eu corto pra você... – ela estendeu a mão pra ele, que aceitou feliz, depois de pular para o chão. Sentiu-se quente, não soube ao certo porque oferecera sua mão a ele, mas agora isso pouco importava, estava gostando daquilo.

Entraram nas cabines do Merry, ainda de mãos dadas. Nami ia à frente, puxando o garoto consigo.

- Nami... – ela murmurou algo para que ele continuasse, mas não parou de andar. – Não posso cortar o cabelo com isso, você tem que ficar com ele.

A ruiva sentiu o peso do chapéu sobre sua cabeça. Aquele ato a deixava confortável e segura, lembranças de quando Arlong caiu, e Luffy conseguiu a liberdade da vila dela. Kokoyashi devia muito ao garoto, e ela também.

Chegaram ao banheiro, ela o sentou numa cadeira, puxando um banquinho para o lado dele e saindo em seguida, para procurar as coisas de que precisaria. Luffy se balançava para frente e para trás, esperando a garota voltar. Ao vê-la passar pelo batente da porta, o capitão não conteve um sorriso. Adorava a companhia de sua navegadora, por mais que isso parecesse irritá-la constantemente. Ela foi para trás da cadeira, apoiando as coisas que trouxera no banquinho ao lado.

- Muito bem! – ela pegou uma toalha que trazia, agitando-a no ar e deixando cair sobre os ombros dele. – Vamos começar! Ah! Mas antes eu preciso que você molhe o cabelo no chuveiro, Luffy.

- Ok! – o garoto levantou, quase derrubando a cadeira atrás de si, a toalha não resistiu, caindo no chão.

O capitão andou até o chuveiro, tirando sua camisa e largando-a num canto. Os olhos da ruiva arregalaram quando ele começou a desabotoar a bermuda.

- Oi! Luffy... O que está fazendo??

- O quê? Foi você que mandou! – ele segurava o shorts semi-aberto.

- Eu NÃO mandei você tirar a roupa!!

- Aa... E como você espera que eu tome banho vestido? – ela olhava incrédula.

- Luffy... você não precisa tomar banho para molhar o cabelo...

- Não? – ele olhava com a cabeça entortada para o lado. Ela quase caiu no chão, mas se conteve.

- Ok, ok... Eu te ajudo... – Nami revirou os olhos enquanto seguia para o chuveiro.

A mulher ligou a torneira, não estava muito frio. Colocou seu capitão de frente para o chuveiro, ficando ao lado dele. Fez o garoto se inclinar, empurrando as costas dele com a palma da mão. Aquela pele estava tão quente e tão... Agradeceu o fato dele não enxergá-la, pois a camisa vermelha ainda estava no chão, e o rosto dela estava dessa cor.

A menina afastou os pensamentos de si e voltou ao trabalho, esfregava os cabelos do rapaz debaixo d'água, tendo certeza de que todos os fios estivessem molhados. Pegou a toalha do chão, cobrindo as costas dele e levando-o de volta à cadeira.

- Ah... e Luffy? – ele murmurou um 'uhn' para ela continuar. – Você me deve 100.000 berrys por isso... – ela sorriu enquanto passava um pente para desembaraçar aqueles cabelos negros.

- O quê?!? – ele se virou rápido, olhando-a. O pente voou longe. – Então eu peço pra outra pessoa cortar! – ele bufou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Há... E para quem vai pedir? – ela olhou-o, desafiante. – Zoro não se contentaria com uma tesoura, você quer se arriscar com aquelas espadas afiadas? Acabaria sem a cabeça... – ela riu, ele imaginava o que ela descrevia, colocou uma mão sobre o pescoço, não gostando da idéia. Engoliu em seco. – O Sanji-kun não faria... A menos que você fosse uma mulher bonita. Ussop e Chopper provavelmente deixarão seu corte.... bem... seria melhor deixar como está. – ela expressou um olhar de vitória.

- Ainda tenho a Robin! – aquela frase a incomodou bastante. Provavelmente porque havia dinheiro envolvido, certo? Ela não estava tão certa assim.

- Sim, a Robin fará isso para você sem problemas, eu acho. – ela fingiu desinteresse. – Eu vou chamá-la então, Luffy.

Ele sentiu a entonação diferente na voz dela, parecia triste. O garoto ficou um pouco preocupado, quando tivesse uma chance mandaria Sanji fazer uma porção extra de carne para ela, mesmo que ele comesse menos para isso (embora esperasse não ir tão longe). Comida sempre o alegrava, esperou que também alegrasse ela.

- Mas, Nami... – ele segurou o pulso da garota que partia, não soube ao certo o motivo, mas não queria deixá-la sair triste. Agiu por instinto. - ...eu quero que você corte meu cabelo! Porque foi você quem viu que precisava. – ele deu seu sorriso característico, ela não pôde resistir àquele pedido.

- Está bem, capitão. Sente-se aí. – sua voz mal dissimulava a felicidade que sentia. Aquelas palavras inocentes a haviam conquistado.

- Nami... – ele olhou para cima, fitando-a mesmo sentado. – Eu não tenho dinheiro...

- ... É. Eu já esperava por isso... tudo bem, dessa vez eu faço de graça. Você só não pode reclamar se ficar ruim, não estou motivada a fazer isso direito sem pagamento. – ela deu com os ombros no ar, se justificando.

- Bleh... – ele lhe mostrou a língua e assim que endireitou a cabeça recebeu um soco dela.

- Se continuar com isso eu vou cortar mal de propósito! – retrucou a ruiva, irritada.

- Sei que não vai... E de qualquer forma está tudo bem. Eu confio em você, Nami... – depois disso se calou, ficando reto e imóvel, convidando-a a começar o trabalho. A ruiva sorriu calorosamente.

Nami pegou outro pente e terminou de desembaraçar o cabelo dele, então começou a cortá-lo cuidadosamente. Feita a parte de trás ficou de frente para o garoto, começando a cortar-lhe a franja. Ele se comportou bem, mantendo-se quieto e de olhos fechados, como se estivesse gostando, ela pensou.

Deu os últimos retoques, abandonando os instrumentos no banquinho. Luffy já abrira os olhos, sentindo a falta do contato. Sorriu quando, com as mãos, ela bagunçou-lhe o cabelo molhado, tirando a toalha de cima dele, dobrando-a e deixando num canto. Voltou para admirar o trabalho, com um espelho em mãos.

- Pronto! – exclamou orgulhosa, com as mãos na cintura. Entregou o espelho ao garoto.

- Aa! Está perfeito Nami! – Luffy a fitava com seu maior sorriso. Ainda sem levantar, abraçou a navegadora à sua frente, puxando-a para mais perto e descansando sua cabeça na barriga dela. A ruiva corou. – Obrigado! – ele esfregou a bochecha que estava apoiada no corpo dela para cima e para baixo, em sinal de carinho.

- É... – a voz da navegadora falhou. Teve que respirar fundo algumas vezes antes de continuar. Envolveu a cabeça do moreno com as mãos, abraçando-o de volta. – Sem problemas, Luffy.

Ficaram assim algum tempo, nenhum deles se incomodando com a proximidade. Mesmo o garoto, normalmente agitado, esteve imóvel, exceto pelo movimento de seu peito com a respiração. Luffy não se importaria de ficar assim até o jantar se ela deixasse, mas ele não teve tanta sorte.

A mulher se afastou, soltando-se dos braços dele, apesar de relutar em fazê-lo. Virou-se um momento, as costas para ele, escondendo a face vermelha nas mãos. O que estava acontecendo? Sempre fora decidida e forte, conquistando tudo o que queria. Além disso sua intuição a salvara muitas vezes, e ainda assim ela a ignorara ao sair de perto dele. Seu desejo era continuar ali, nos braços do garoto. Estava insegura e era uma sensação irritante. Afinal era seu capitão, ela estava acostumada a ele, adorava sua companhia, apesar de exaustiva, algumas vezes até mais do que a dos outros amigos. Também estava confusa, resolveu que tiraria a noite pra repassar e pensar a respeito disso. Tinha medo da verdade, porque imaginava qual era a razão da presente insegurança, mas não queria aceitá-la realmente. Apaixonar-se estava fora de questão.

Imaginou que o capitão já tivesse saído nesse tempo que ficara em silêncio, mas não. O moreno continuava na mesma cadeira, ainda olhando para ela, talvez preocupado, talvez esperando a permissão dela para sair. Com Luffy ela não tinha certeza de nada. Suspirou forte uma vez mais, retomando o controle de si.

- Pode sair Luffy, eu já terminei. – ela sorriu, ele retribuiu sorrindo também. O coração dela perdeu o ritmo por uns instantes.

O menino levantou e caminhou para ela, que inconscientemente segurou a respiração. Ficou irritada pelas reações que aquele idiota estava causando.

- Mas o que diabos está fazendo? – eles estavam bem próximos, frente a frente.

Luffy não respondeu, apenas se inclinou, levantando a mão em direção a ela. O coração da ruiva disparou. O rapaz pegou seu chapéu da cabeça dela, depositando-o na própria cabeça e então sorriu. Nami corou violentamente, irritou-se pelas conclusões precipitadas que tirara. Por sorte seu capitão era lento e nem devia ter notado, apesar de manter ainda um sorriso pela situação, como se achasse graça. Ele se aproximou mais, beijando-a na bochecha e murmurando 'obrigado'. Depois pegou sua camisa do chão, vestiu-a sem abotoar e saiu pela porta, escondendo um sorriso torto das vistas dela.

- Luffy! – ele voltou surpreso, olhando-a do batente. – Eu mudei de idéia... – ela sorria, má. – Eu vou cobrar pelo corte sim!

A cara do capitão foi hilária, ele arregalou os olhos e seu queixo caiu até o chão. Já se preparava para reclamar com a ruiva, quando ela se aproximou silenciosamente, apoiando as mãos ao redor de seu rosto e beijando-o com carinho na boca.

O beijo foi breve, apenas encostaram os lábios e ela se afastou, evitando por algum tempo encará-lo. Quis que ele fosse embora logo, ela agira sem pensar e precisava de um tempo para se acalmar e arranjar uma desculpa. Seu coração acelerado não a ajudava a se recompor.

O garoto não foi embora. Ficou olhando o nada, tentando assimilar todas aquelas sensações. Podia não saber muito, mas sabia o que era um beijo, e sabia que havia gostado. Só não conseguia entender a reação dela. Por que se afastara? Será que ela não tinha gostado? Decidiu que precisaria descobrir.

Luffy segurou o queixo dela, fazendo-a encará-lo. Inclinou-se, ela ficou surpresa, mas permaneceu onde estava. Seus lábios se encontraram de novo.

Nami quis se afastar, quis entender os motivos de seu capitão, mas seu corpo não a obedecia, apenas reagia ao garoto. Luffy passou a língua pelos lábios da mulher, queria o consentimento dela para continuar. Aquilo era demais, mesmo para a ruiva. Ela desistiu de resistir, aprofundando o beijo, para surpresa do rapaz. Luffy divertiu-se com a reação dela, beijando-a com mais intensidade em retorno. Ele moveu suas mãos para a cintura da ruiva, as dela foram para aqueles cabelos negros ainda úmidos, derrubando o chapéu de palha no chão.

Beijavam-se com mais paixão, ele mordia os lábios dela, provocante. Ela bagunçava mais seu cabelo. Estava encantada com as habilidades de seu capitão, não esperava tudo isso dele. Por instinto ele a apertou contra si, as respirações entrecortadas. Ficaram colados mais alguns minutos, afastando os lábios apenas quando Sanji gritou no convés que tinha preparado um lanche. Olharam-se divertidos, ainda nos braços um do outro. Luffy deu seu sorriso característico, apoiando a testa na dela. Nami retribuiu o sorriso e fechou os olhos, feliz.

- Nami? – ele também estava de olhos fechados. Segurava as mãos dela nas suas, entre eles.

- Uhn?

- Você pode cortar meu cabelo mais vezes? – ela piscou, observando-o por um segundo e depois riu.

- Só se me pagar tão bem quanto hoje... – a navegadora olhou-o maliciosa, agora ele ria também. Luffy a beijou na testa.

- Agora vamos comer! – ele gritou feliz, recolhendo seu chapéu do chão e colocando na própria cabeça. Ainda estavam de mãos dadas quando ele saiu apressado para a cozinha.

- Acho que o Sanji não vai gostar nada disso... – ela olhava para seus dedos entrelaçados aos dele.

- Não se preocupe... Sou eu quem vai apanhar mesmo. – o sorriso dele ela mais largo ainda, fazendo-a rir. Aquilo era verdade, mas pouco importava agora, a ruiva estava feliz e o capitão também.

**(fim)**

. Espero que essa fanfic incentive os fãs do casal a escreverem também! \o\ E por favor deixem seus comentários, críticas e opiniões sinceras para que eu possa sempre progredir, né? ^^

. Obrigada por lerem.


End file.
